Sea, Sex, Drugs and Skate
by h3ll-y
Summary: Hermione part en vacances en Floride et quand elle revient en Angleterre, elle aura complêtemant changée, Style et comportement, attention Flirt et Rivalité aà la page. R
1. Vacances

Sea, Sex, Drugs and Skate

Pour Hermione, l'été avait bien commencé ses parents lui annonçait qu'ils divorçaient, Bryan son petit ami moldu lui avouait qu'il la laissait tombée pour Cynthia la bombe du quartier, fin bref elle en avait marre. Quand le divorce fut prononcé, Hermione vivrait avec sa mère l'année, donc étant donné qu'elle allait à Poudlard elle devait passée les vacances scolaires chez sa mère et celles d'été chez son père.

Donc cet été, Hermione partit en vacances avec son père Daniel en Floride à Miami. Le premier jour, quand ils arrivèrent, il pleuvait mais bon cela n'était pas grave, car Hermione ne comptait sortir, alors ils s'installèrent dans leur bungalow.

Daniel avait pris un bungalow avec deux chambres, une salle de bains et une cuisine américaine ce qui incluait un living-room .

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain à l'odeur des pancakes préparés par son père, alors elle partit mangée et en mangeant elle remarqua qu'ils faisait beau dehors. Daniel lui dit :

« - Ma chérie, je vais aller faire un petit footing et regardez les environs.

- D'accord papa, moi aussi je vais sortir et essayer de me faire des amis à tout à l'heure, lui répondit Hermione »

Son père sortit et elle alla se préparer : Hermy essaya de discipliné ses cheveux puis les attacha en queue de cheval, puis elle alla s'habiller, elle mit un corsaire noir avec un tee-shirt ample ou il y avait écrit Green Day et tu voyais le groupe en dessin, pris sa sacoche noire Eastpak et y mit son portable, sa clé du bungalow et son baladeur mp3 et enfin elle sortit en refermant derrière elle.

En marchant elle écoutait sa chanson préférée « Américan Idiot » du groupe Green Day.

Don't wanna be an American idiot.

Je n'veux pas être un américain idiot

Don't want a nation under the new mania.

Je n'veux pas d'une nation soumise à cette nouvelle manie.

And can you hear the sound of hysteria ?

Et peux-tu entendre le son de l'hysterie ?

The subliminal mindfuck America.

L'Amérique entube les cerveaux de manière subliminale

Chorus

Refrain

Welcome to a new kind of tension.

Bienvenue à un nouveau genre de tensions

All across the alien nation.

De toute part de cette nation étrangère

Everything isn't meant to be okay.

Tout n'est pas fait pour aller bien

Television dreams of tomorrow.

La télévision rêve de demain

We're not the ones who're meant to follow.

C'est pas nous qui sommes censés suivre le mouvement

For that's enough to argue.

Parce que y'en a marre de s'engueuler

Well maybe I'm the faggot America.

Et bien peut être que je suis la tapette américaine

I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.

Je ne fais pas parti de l'emploi du temps d'un péquenaud

Now everybody do the propaganda.

Maintenant tout le monde fait de la propagande

And sing along in the age of paranoia.

Et chante tout au long de l'âge de la paranoïa

Chorus

Refrain

Don't wanna be an American idiot.

Je n'veux pas être un américain idiot

One nation controlled by the media.

Une nation contrôlée par les médias

Information nation of hysteria.

Nation de l'information d'hystérie

It's calling out to idiot America

C'est l'appel de l'Amérique stupide

Chorus

Quand celle-ci fut fini , elle entendit des gens qui l'interpellaient, elle se retourna et vu une jeune fille et un garçon habillés bizarrement selon elle, fin bref, elle les rejoignit et c'est la jeune fille qui commença à parler :

« - Salut, je m'appelle Katel et lui c'est Kévin mon frère et toi t'es ?

- Moi c'est Hermione lui répondit t-elle

-As- tu es anglaise , t'es là pour les vacances lui demanda Kévin

- Oui lui dit Mione vous faites quelque chose demain ? demanda Hermione

- Non répondirent en cœur le frère et la sœur

- Alors vous pourrez me faire visitez la ville demain questionna Hermione

- Pas de problème lui dit Katel on vient te chercher demain à 10h

- Ok conclua Hermione je suis au bungalow 172 + les copains » et elle partit.

Elle rentra au bungalow se fit à manger, mangea et partit se prélasser à la piscine.

A tous mes lecteurs, je les remercie et leur souhaite une bonne lecture

Elliotnaiss !


	2. Visite de la ville et la bande

Chapitre 2 : Visite de la ville et le groupe.

Résumé du chapitre précédent : _Hermione est partie en vacances avec son père étant donné que ses parents sont divorcés, et il l'emmène en Floride à Miami. Là bas, elle devient amie avec Katel et Kévin._

Hermione était rentrée de la piscine depuis au moins une bonne heure, elle s'était lavée, avait mangée, et maintenant elle regardait la télé. C'était un programme débile selon elle , des gens qui vivent dans la jungle et font des épreuves pour gagner 100 000$, oui elle trouvait cela débile mais comme il y avait rien d'autres, elle termina l'émission puis alla se coucher .

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla de très bonne humeur, car aujourd'hui elle allait visitée la ville avec ses nouveaux amis Katel et Kévin. Elle se prépara, puis partie déjeuner et écoutant une chanteuse qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement et qui se nommait Kelly Clarkson :

_Here's the thing we started off friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone_

You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah  
Since you've been gone

And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say

But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since you've been gone

How can I put it? you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone

How come I never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way

But since you've been gone

_I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
Since you've been gone_

You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again

Since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get  
I get what I want  
Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone

Quand celle-ci fut finie, Hermione remarqua qu'on sonnait à la porte, c'était Katel et Kévin :

« - Salut, vous deux dit Hermione

- Salut répondirent-ils tu vas bien ? Questionna Kévin

- Oui et vous, demanda Hermione

- Sa va, dit Katel alors prête pour allée visiter Miami

- J'attends plus que sa lui déclara Hermy

- A lors let's go dirent le frère et la sœur

- Bon papa j'y vais à ce soir dit Hermione à son père

- Au revoir mon ange lui répondit son père »

Puis ils partirent prendre le bus, quand ils arrivèrent au centre ville, Hermione fut étonnée de voir la mer d'aussi près , mais ils ne s'attardèrent pas car ils voulaient encore montrer plein de choses à Mia c'est comme cela qu'ils avait rebaptisée Hermione . Après qu'ils eurent finirent leurs tours vers midi , le trio alla à Mcdonal's pour se reprendre un peu d'énergie et tout à coup, Katel se mit à courir et Kévin la suivait de près , Hermione se concentra et aperçut un groupe de jeunes vers lequel le couple fraternel se dirigeaient . Quand elle rejoignit on la présenta :

« - Les gars , je vous présente Hermione ma copine anglaise dit Katel

- Salut tous le monde

- Salut Hermione

- Alors dit Kévin voici Fy, c'était un jeune homme qui avait environ le même age qu'Hermione, il était blond cendré et avait les yeux bleu azur ; Caddy, sa copine, celle-ci avait environ la taille d'Hermione, ses cheveux étaient rouges et ses yeux vert bouteille ; et pour finir Elven, il faisait âgé mais avait 18 ans , il était habillé principalement de noir d'ailleurs ses cheveux était noir et ses yeux myosotis ( violet pour ce qui ne savent pas lol ) .

- Ben enchantée fit Hermione

- Bienvenue dans la bande dit Fy »

Et ils passèrent le reste de l'après- midi ensemble.

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Diabolikvampyr : Merci je fais de mon mieux, j'espère que tu as appréciée ce chapitre_

_Zillah666 : Pour American Idiot je suis totalement d'accord avec toi j'adore cette chanson et je te remercie de ton soutien._

_Sarah Malefoy : Ben merci, c'est vrai que je kiffe grav' ce groupe mis à part cela j'espère que cette suite t'aura plus._

_**Donc encore une fois je remercie mes revieweurs et j'espère en avoir d'autres aux prochains chapitres sur ce bye**_

_**Elliotnaiss**_


	3. Annonce d'une fête et découverte

Note : Salut tous le monde, désolée de ce retard, mais mon petit frère a eu un accident de voiture donc je me suis occupé de lui donc voila je remercie les reviews et je répondrai à la fin bizzzzzzz et bonne lecture.

Pensée d'Hermione en italique.

Chapitre 3 : Annonce d'une fête et découverte .

Après, avoir passée une super bonne après-midi en compagnie de ses nouveaux amis, Katel leur avait annoncée qu'elle ferait une fête le lendemain soir, et qu'elle emmènerait les filles toute la journée faire les boutiques donc d'être chez elle à 11 h du matin précises.

Puis Hermione rentra chez elle et elle était épuisée, mais son père n'était pas de cette avis car il voulait la présentée à quelqu'un.

« -Bonsoir Hermione, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien et toi papa ?

-Super, Hermy je voudrais te présenter à quelqu'un !

- Ah bon et qui est ?

- Véronika, une femme d'environ quarante ans se leva elle était brune et avait les yeux noirs, je l'ai rencontrée à l'une de mes sorties nocturnes.

- Ah d'accord, bon vous m'excuserais mais je suis particulièrement fatiguée, donc vous ne m'en voudrait pas si je ne m'attarde pas à vos côtés, enchantée d'avoir fait votre connaissance Véronika.

- Moi de même Hermione, » lui répondit la femme et Hermione s'en alla.

_Ben dit donc papa ne perd pas de temps, de toute façon il as raison, il n'y a de raison qu'il se lamente sur le passé._

Hermione se changea et s'endormit dans un sommeil réparateur.

Pendant ce temps au salon

« -Excuse ma fille, elle a l'air d'être un peu brute comme ça mais c'est une enfant douce et calme d'habitude. Dit Daniel, gêné

- Cela n'est pas grave, a son âge j'aurais fait pareil, tu sais mes parents ont aussi divorcés lorsque j'avais 17 ans donc je la comprends. Lui répondit Véronika

- Sinon, quand compte tu rentrer en Angleterre ?demanda Daniel

- Je ne sais pas je pense peut-être à la fin des vacances, il faut que je prépare mes cours pour Poudlard.

- D'accord »

Et c'est ainsi que ce termina leur discussion après ils allumèrent la télé , et la regardèrent enlacés les bras de Daniel autour de la taille de Véronika .

Le lendemain, lorsque Hermione se réveilla, celle-ci était surexcitée mais elle remarqua aussi qu'il était déjà 10 heurs du mat' et qu'il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. Alors elle prit sa douche tout en écoutant Holidays de Green Day, puis quand elle eut finit, elle prit son petit déjeuner en vitesse et partit soutiré à son père 100 dollars.

Elle marchait vite car elle était à la bourre, puis Katel lui avait expliqué comment arrivé en bus jusqu'à chez elle , et quand elle fut dans le bus elle écouta Evanescence Going Under (Ndt : Je vous mettrai les paroles de le chanson à la fin )et ce n'est de la chanson qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait Elven à côté d'elle.

« - Salut Mia ! lui dit-il

- Ah salut Elven je ne t'avais pas remarqué . dit Hermione un peu embarassée

- J'avais remarqué . » Puis ils éclatèrent de rire, quand leur fou rire fut passe, Elven lui dit « tu une aura magique très puissante . »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche grand comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

_Mais comment as-t-il deviné, franchement je me disais bien que ce mec avait quelque chose d'étrange, mais bon maintenant que nous y sommes capitulons et Merde !_

« - Je ne sais pas par qu'elle moyen tu t'es débrouillé, mais je ne vais pas te mentir je suis bien une sorcière j'étudies à Poudlard et toi ?

- Ben moi sorcier comme tu t'en doute et j'étudie à Salem , mais que cela reste entre nous et il lui fit un clin d'œil . »

Ils discutèrent jusqu'à chez Kévin et Katel, bizarrement quand ils arrivèrent ils s'étaient plus liés que le reste de la bande avec Elven .

Caddy étai déjà arrivé son père l'avait déposé avant d'allé au bureau,

« Ah Mia on n'attendait plus que toi ! s'exclama celle-ci en la voyant arrivée

- Excusez- moi mini problème de réveil ne m'en voulait pas .

- C'est pas grave , Dit Katel , maintenant on y va, » puis elles partirent pour une matinée de délire.

Hermione était de le magasin préféré des filles, il y avait de tout en plus c'était vraiment pas cher, au deuxième étage de celui-ci on pouvait des faire percer , tatouer et maquiller, fin bref il était trop génial .

Pour la soirée Hermione acheta une jupe noire destroy qui était asymétrique avec un air un peu déchirée et un débardeur où il y avait écrit « J'aime ton sang » avec une écriture rouge coulant sur le haut noir.

Katel elle acheta une robe noire et blanche avec des reflets argentés qui descendait jusqu'à ses pieds dont pour le haut du buste se tenait débardeur col roulé, et enfin Caddy opta pour une minijupe rouge et un haut blanc asymétrique avec un manche trois quart, qui laissait un peu voir son ventre.

Quand elles montèrent en haut, Katel avait envie d'un piercing au nez , Hermione à la langue et Caddy au nombril. Après 20 minutes de cris elles furent contentes du travail elles allèrent mangés à Mcdonald's. Katel et Caddy prirent un menu et Hermione juste une salde à cause de sa langue.

Elles flânaient dans les boutiques , lorsque Hermione regarde sa montre elle dit :

« - Minse ,il é dixsuitheure onse !

- Quoi dirent en cœur les deux autres, alors Hermione sortit un stylo et une serviette et écrit :

18h11 !

- Mince , dirent encore en cœur les filles et elles partirent en courant vers la sortie, pour rentrer en courant pour se préparer pour la fête.


End file.
